Generally, the term “electronic device” denotes a device for performing a particular function by its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are highly integrated, and high-speed, high-volume wireless communication becomes commonplace, mobile communication terminals are recently being equipped with various additional functions.
For example, an electronic device comes with the integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, a scheduling or e-wallet function, etc.
Further, for example, an electronic device may be connected with at least one other electronic device via wired or wireless communication and the electronic devices connected via communication may interwork with one another to perform functions.
Further, an electronic device comes with various functionalities. As necessary, one electronic device may have a plurality of microphones or a plurality of speakers.
According to a technology of the related art, e.g., although a user uses multiple electronic devices together, the user uses the microphone and speaker in the same electronic device when he needs to use the microphone or speaker, e.g., for calling. Thus, such technology might not provide the optimal performance.
For example, during a voice call, the opposite party's audio signal (e.g., voice) output through the speaker of a particular electronic device may be introduced into the microphone of the same electronic device, causing undesired echoes. To remove such echoes, the electronic device may need additional signal processing, which may cause a distortion of the user's voice or a lowering in the signal level.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.